


Purple Over You

by Vampowerment



Category: Monster High
Genre: Draculaura has no dialogue, F/F, Two ghouls bonding over their unrequited crushes on Draculaura, Unrequited Love, female bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampowerment/pseuds/Vampowerment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gee, why does Draculaura have to have a boyfriend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purple Over You

Kiyomi was a nice girl, really. She was always polite and hardly broke the rules. There was just one rule she broke regularly, and that rule scored first place on a list of “rules not to break”. In fact, her number one hobby was highly illegal and she could suffer life in chains if found out, but she really couldn’t help herself. No, her big dumb crush on a glittery pink solid made her overlook all the awful consequences she would most definitely face if caught. Man, she had it bad.

When Kiyomi met Draculaura in the flesh, she felt like she was about to explode. The ghoul’s fanged smile and her gentle words sent Kiyomi’s face into such a deep shade of purple that she looked like a ghostly plum.

Clawdeen took notice.

Kiyomi helped the ghouls get used to their new bodies, or more lack of, she shivered with every time she brushed against Draculaura. She tried to keep her face a neutral blue, but it ended up a strange light indigo color instead. By the time the newly turned ghosts finally got their bearings straight, Kiyomi was utterly exhausted from keeping her cool. People exhausted her in general, but adding Draculaura to the equation just made it Too Much.

By the time the Red Lady was revealed and forgiven and the two schools were at peace, the nopperabōu was practically sweating. She was squirming so much, unable to get comfortable with her feeling heating up her whole body. It was at this time that Clawdeen approached her.

“Hey ghoul, so I- I mean I uh- Or-” The wolf frowned and took a deep breath. “Ok, starting over. What I’m trying to say is, I know the feeling.”

If possible, Kiyomi went a deeper purple than before. “I-uh-What?” she stammered.

“Draculaura. You’ve been staring at her all day, ghoul. You’ve been purple since you first saw her face. I’m saying I know how you feel, ghoul. It isn’t fun.” Though her voice came out smooth and clear, Clawdeen’s body language made it apparent that she was anything but calm. The wolf kept scratching her neck and running her claws through her hair. “It’s a dead end street, trust me, I know.” Clawdeen tore her hand away from her hair to rest it on Kiyomi’s shoulder. Clawdeen couldn’t actually touch Kiyomi, so she just rested her hand in midair in an attempt of comfort. “You’re an amazing ghoul and I know some other ghoul would just die to date you!”

Kiyomi thought that she could say the same to Clawdeen and it wouldn’t help the other girl at all. Clawdeen seems as if she’s been hung up on Draculaura for a long time without moving on. Kiyomi’s observational skills are rather strong so she is fairly certain that the wolf is no more able to let go than she is. In fact, Clawdeen is probably MORE head over heels  for Draculaura than she is herself! Who does she think she is, watching the vampire from afar without so much as a conversation and being in so deep her every word sends waves of purple through her? That’s actually pretty pathetic. Clawdeen has been friends with Draculaura for years without luck, there’s no way Kiyomi could get a very taken and very straight vampire to date her.

The purple begins to leave her face, the color morphing into a deep blue.

“Oh! Hey! Woah! I didn’t mean to make you upset, oh no.” Clawdeen’s eyes widen and she freezes. Kiyomi watches her hesitation, seeing her sway backwards and forwards, unsure whether she should back away or get closer.

“N-no… It’s good, actually. You kn-nocked me to my senses. It was foolish to think I had a shot!” Kiyomi tries to pinken her expression to show that she is OK, but it doesn’t quite work and tears begin to form instead.

“I know, ghoul, it’s tough.” Clawdeen said softly. “But there’s nothing either of us can do about it. Lala’s happy with my brother and that should be good enough.” the even if it doesn’t feel like it is implied and Kiyomi nods.

“Why is everybody so straight.” Kiyomi muttered under her breath.

“Ghoul, I wish I knew.” Clawdeen said shaking her head. “Oh! Have you heard about the time Lala kept trying to hook me up with her weird cousins?”

“No! Tell me more!” Kiyomi exclaimed, and the two went on for quite a while, just sharing stories about whatever crossed their minds. Mostly Draculaura, but practically anything was game. Normally conversations tired Kiyomi out drastically, but when her and Clawdeen went their separate ways, Kiyomi felt more relaxed than she had in a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so, this is my first fanfic in years, I hope it's enjoyable!  
> Sidenote: I had the Monster High wiki open the whole time to make sure I got the colors right for every emotion! In case your curious, the wiki states that blue equates with sadness, purple with embarrasment, orange with excitment, pink with happiness, gray when she's worried, and red with anger. I only used purple, blue, and pink.


End file.
